Diane Amara
Liv Amara is a recurring antagonist of Big Hero 6: The Series, serving as a major antagonist of Season 1 and the main antagonist of the City Of Monsters Arc of Season 2. She is the rich founder of Sycorax a biotech company, she initially appears as a good person she secretly partakes in secretly mutating people into monsters, posing a huge threat to San Fransokyo. History Background Live was an extremely successful person at a young age, she eventually created the company Sycorax Liv Amara is one of San Fransokyo's most renowned billionaires (along with Alistair Krei). Her expertise is biotech, but secretly Liv aided by her assistant Chris. are mutating people starting with Orso Knox to run rampant in San Fransokyo to gain more money through investments Season 1 Her first appearance was in "Big Problem" as she appears as a special guest at SFIT liv is funding the schools new biotech lab which is also going to be named after her. Along the way she meats Karmi a biology student at SFIT Liv Amara immediately takes a liking to Karmi and hit off almost right way and they spend the day together. At the gala commemorating the new biotech building, Liv dedicates her speech to Karmi. Midway through, however, she is attacked by a Monster who is Orso Knox (who she created). Karmi uses her invention to defeat Knox before any true damage can be done, further impressing Liv. With Knox sedated, Liv offers to take the monster to her genetics lab and have her team work to save him. She makes a minor appearance in "Countdown to Catastrophe" where she is attending SFIT open house where she mostly is with Karmi when Honey Lemon starts showing off Lenore Shimamoto recording she along with everyone else learn that she caused Great Catastrophe looking as surprised as everyone else. Season 2 In the first episode of Season 2 "Internabout" she appears having just taken Karmi in as an intern she gives Professor Granville, Honey Lemon, Go Go, Wasabi, and Hiro a tour company headquarters for a tour in support of Karmi's latest achievement. Her first villainous appearance is in "Seventh Wheel" where she forms an alliance with Momakase where she promises to pay her a lot of money in return for an "investment" in her company. Momakase agrees, and at the Sycorax lab, Liv implants a chip into Momakase that mutates her body. Momakase takes advantage of this transformation at a dinner of which Liv is in attendance. Despite Big Hero 6's attempts to thwart Momakase, Liv's involvement goes undetected by the team. In "Nega-Globby" she tries to create a Globby like Villan, in order to get a sample of Globby she sends her assistant Chris to steal the part of, the part of Globby that Honey Lemon was experimenting on trying to find a way to cure him, once she gets it she does create a Globby like monster but after letting it loose she relizies that the thing is two wild and out of control so she scraps the idea and leaves it to the city to deal with it. In "The Fate of the Roommates" she breifly appears at the end of the episode where Mr. Sparkles promises to invest in her company as he heard that she can create monsters, where she smiles presumably agreeing Personality Amara initially was thought to be kind and friendly person who is with her paying her employees incredibly well. However, this was all a ruse as she is a corrupt businesswoman who is willing to use any means necessary to get investors to invest in her company by luring them and implants a chip in them that forces them to become monsters to make more profit Powers and abilities *'Her Mutator': it is able to implant a chip into anyone where Liv is able to turn them into a monster at will. Navigation Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Creator Category:Female Category:Marvel Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Con Artists Category:Torturer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Destroyers Category:Conspirators Category:Blackmailers Category:Greedy Category:Wealthy Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brainwashers Category:Power Hungry Category:Businessmen Category:Deal Makers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Master Manipulator Category:Supervillains Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Obsessed Category:Game Changer Category:Master of Hero Category:Gaolers Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Envious Category:Strategic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Extravagant Category:Femme Fatale Category:Karma Houdini Category:Neutral Evil Category:Traitor Category:Charismatic Category:Big Bads